Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are in daily use for many applications. Depending on the application, tags may by active (i.e. with an on-board power supply such as a battery) or passive (external power source, commonly through an RF signal). Tags may also be intended to be read one-at-a-time, only when placed in close proximity to a reader device, or may be intended for use in an environment in which many tags are potentially in range of a reader at the same time. Tags may operate at high frequencies, or low frequencies, and selection of frequency depend on the application and the operating environment.
Also known are RuBee tags, which are defined by IEEE standard 1901.1. RuBee IEEE 1901.1 (IEEE 1902.1) is a two-way, active wireless protocol that uses Long Wave (LW) magnetic signals to send and receive short (128 BITS) data packets in a local regional network. The protocol is similar to the IEEE 802 protocols which are also known as WiFi (IEEE 802.11), WPAN (IEEE 802.15.4) and Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15.1), in that RuBee is networked by using on-demand, peer-to-peer, active radiating transceivers. RuBee is different in that it uses a low frequency (131 kHz) carrier.
RuBee is also different from conventional RFID Radio Frequency Identification. It does not work like passive or active RFID, which all use back-scattered transmission mode, in which the RFID tags act like a mirror, and work as reflective transponders. In contrast, RuBee is a is a networked transceiver that actually transmits a data signal on demand
RuBee tags commonly have 131 kHz as an operating frequency provides, although other low frequencies less than about 450 kHZ can be employed. RuBee with the advantages of ultra low power consumption (battery life measured in years), and normal operation near steel and/or water. These features make it easy to deploy sensors, controls, or even actuators and indicators.
Because RuBee uses long wavelengths and works in the near field (under 100 feet) it is possible to simultaneously transmit and receive from many adjacent antennas, without interference providing the signals are synchronized. That makes it possible to enhance bandwidth and remove any angle sensitivity normally seen with other RF systems.